vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the Beast VHS 1997
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * The Walt Disney Company Intro Opening Previews * The Little Mermaid * Corpse Bride Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Enjoy All the Magic at Home Opening Previews (cont.) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Sleeping Beauty/Old Yeller/Freaky Friday/The Jungle Book * George of the Jungle * Huggies Supreme Disney Bumpers (cont.) * From Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) * Disney's Magic Artist CD-ROM * The Wonderful World of Disney Stay Tuned After the Feature * Stay Tuned After the Feature for a Special Sneak Peek of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, Then Be Sure to Catch the All-New Music Video of "Beauty and the Beast" Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Lilac Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logo and Titles * Walt Disney Pictures * Walt Disney Pictures presents * A Film by Walt Disney Feature Animation * "The Special Edition of Beauty and the Beast" Chapters * Once Upon a Time… * "Belle" * Belle Meets Gaston ("How Does A Moment Last Forever") * Belle Meets Boo/Maurice's Invention * Maurice Gets Lost * Maurice Comes Upon a Castle * Bedtime ("I Need Some Sleep") * Gaston Proposes to Belle and Boo ("Belle" (Reprise)) * Belle and Boo Arrive at the Castle/Belle and Boo's New Home * "Gaston" * Belle and Boo Meet Mrs. Potts and Chip * Belle and Boo are Being Difficult * Belle and Boo Leave Her Bedroom/Meeting Cogsworth and Lumiere/"Be Our Guest" * Gaston Meets Monsieur D'Arque/Gaston Plans with the Wolves * A Tour of the Castle/Exploring the West Wing/Belle and Boo Discover the Magic Rose * Belle and Boo Run Off/Beast Battles the Wolves * Belle and Boo Tend to the Beast's Wounds ("Days in the Sun") * Gaston Plans a Scheme with Monsieur D'Arque/Maurice Meets Agathe * Something Special for Belle and Boo ("Something There") * Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") * Gaston Tricks Against Maurice * A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") * Beast Sets Belle and Boo Free ("Evermore") * Gaston's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") * The Castle Under Attack * The Battle of the Tower * Transformation/Happy Ending Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Closing Previews (cont.) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * The Lion King: (1998) Re-Release Trailers (September 16, 1997) The Nightmare Before Christmas VHS 1994 (1997 Reprint) Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:VHS Category:1997 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:1990s Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:THX